He who knows the most
by Lady Juse
Summary: Finals are approaching, what will they bring? Toko


He who knows the most...

Disclaimer: No owning of Avatar, or this idea...they're owned by Bryke and Twilight Rose2, respectfully. And I'm NOT Hannah Montana.

A/N: Toph can see, just to clear things up...and Zuko doesn't have a scar...

* * *

A bell rang signalling the last day of freedom, in Ba Sing Se High that is. For it was a Friday, and yet, no joy, no rainbows, nothing of happiness, for on Monday, the dreaded, FINALS OF DOOM! Well, that is what the group of teens walking down the stone steps called it.

This group of teens was known as the 'Inseparable Six', the name spoke for itself. The six teens consisted of three boys and three girls, all with unique traits.

There was Aang, the easy-going boy with short black hair and eyes that were silver. He founded the group

Sokka was the funny/automotive/weapon guy. With his creamy brown skin and dark-brown hair, he's the second hottest Sr.

Katara was the motherly, smart alice, who was Sokka's younger sister (only by a year). With deep blue eyes, in a second Katara and Aang were in love.

That made up the group known as 'The Original Three', for they knew each other since Pre-K (Katara was SUCH a smarty-poo, she was put in Sokka's Pre-K class)!

Next up was Suki, who met the 'The Original Three' when they started going to Ba Sing Se High. Sokka was late for Mathematics and bumped into Suki, who was going to the same class! They were in love, just like that!

Fifth to join was, the totally hunky, totally the number one hottest guy at Ba Sing Se High, totally too angsty to believe, Zuko. But under all that angst and looks lies a sweet, smart, caring, brave, strong guy.

Just ask Toph, the newest addition, she arrived at B.S.S.H. in the middle of the year. As she entered the main hall looking for locker 6029, when she fell flat on her face!

"_Nice one Jet!_" A girl laughed

"_Thanks Star_" 'Jet' replied

Now what happened next was to remain in Toph's mind forever!

"_Lay off!_"

"_Z-zuko!_" Star and Jet said together "_we were just...er..._"

"_Picking on the new girl? I told my uncle that I was to help the new girl, ya know of my uncle_ right?"

Iroh, Zuko's uncle had well a bit of power in this area of Ba Sing Se, those that know of it, and get on Iroh's rare bad side, fear it!

With that the couple ran!

"_Sorry if those two hurt you_," Zuko said helping her up, and Toph fell in love with Zuko...

After that, Toph made fast friends with the others...

Anyways, back to the school...

"So, we'll meet at the library I'll book a study room, being their perfect angel and all, and we'll study like theirs no tomorrow, I'll get some fish bars, fruit for you Aang, and no Sunday we'll go to bed early, so? What do you think guys?" Katara looked around "Guys?"

* * *

Zuko made to his house. As he opened the door he was greeted by his uncle, drinking tea. Iroh was about to ask if he had any weekend plans, but was met by a look that said "Need to study"

Zuko had a tactic to study: over the year he had organized ALL of his work in clear categories, so when the teachers tell what's going to be on the final, he would just write it down and write what he knew, so to study, he'll check it...

* * *

Toph was listing to her I-pod; she had a different array of music, songs from musicals, instrumentals, lots of stuff. Currently, she was listening to 'If We Were a Movie' by Hannah Montana:

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

* * *

Suki and Sokka had a study date, but they ended up making out.

* * *

Katara was booking her privet study room.

* * *

Aang was studying how you shouldn't

* * *

The weekend was full of studying, Toph and Zuko got together for some quizzing of possible questions on the final. Toph could still hear 'If We Were a Movie' playing in her head. For she had a crush on him...

"What is the capital of Canada?"

"Ottawa"

"What is the formula of the circumference of a circle?"

"Pi-r-squared"

And so on...

* * *

Aang, Sokka and Suki ran to Katara to help them study...good thing Katara was prepared!

* * *

Sunday night quickly approached and Zuko was doing some late-night studying, going over some last minute notes and what not. So, about an hour passed and Iroh went to tell Zuko to get some rest, only to find Zuko sound asleep. Iroh helped his nephew into bed, as he left the room he looked at his nephew and said, "Failing a final doesn't mean you're stupid,"

* * *

That Monday, Zuko woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He quickly got change and did his hair before going downstairs to grab a cereal bar. Iroh was already down stair, asking if Zuko was ready

"Yeah, I guess"

"Nephew I have something to tell you,"

"Uncle, can it wait until _after _school? I need to meet the others!" Zuko yelled and bolted out the door.

* * *

They were all sitting at their desks, Mr. G was just handing out the last of the finals, when he was done; he sat at the desk and said: "You may begin; you have 120 minutes, no re-takes"

With that, all that could be heard was the scratching of pencils and a few "um"s and "er"s.

Zuko zipped by the written answers, and then started on the multiple choices. He got as far as #120: _What is the most important thing to know when doing a report?_ When Zuko started to feel faint, he started to wham is head on his desk muttering "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this,"

Mr. G, who looked up, walked to Zuko's desk.

"Mr. Agni are you alight?" Mr. G was answered by Zuko's whimpering

"Ookay then..." Mr. G looked at the class, "whose done their final?"

Katara's had shot up.

"Why do I even ask?" Mr. G muttered "Okay then Miss. La, please escort Mr. Agni to the Nurse, I'll take both tests,"

"But Zuko has obviously hasn't answered all 874 questions yet! Not including the bonuses!"

"They'll just mark the ones that he's done"

"Kay"

* * *

At lunch, they went to see Zuko; he was on the bridge of consciousness, still whimpering.

* * *

Toph, who was second to finish her final met her band, to reherese.

For they are to perform at Yue's Tears; a park with a lake, said to be formed by a Lady named Yue, for she had an arranged marriage, but loved someone else...she cried next to a seedling, known as now as the Weeping Willow. Yue died the next morning.

Anyways in Toph's band there was Lee; the drummer, Jin; the Bass player and Sensu was the man on the keys! Mai, Zuko's ex-but good gals with Toph, is guitarist and Toph was vocals.

They were: Three-to-two

* * *

After school; Toph helped Zuko home, for they were neighbours. When Iroh answered the door, it was followed by: "_I need tea!_" by Zuko

After a few minutes, Iroh handed Zuko a cup of tea, gave one to himself and sat down.

"Nephew, I have something to tell you, I've _never_ told this to _anyone_."

"I'm listening"

"Okay...I barely passed my finals"

"_What?_"

"It's true, if it wasn't for my written answers, I would have failed"

Zuko kept staring at him...

"For you see, nephew, he who knows the most, isn't always the wisest

* * *

The next day was the _results_ of doom! Katara got the results and they all met at the Jasmine Dragon, a popular hangout, owned by Iroh.

"Okay" Katara said handing out the envelopes, "Open"

"Pass!" Katara bragged "A+!"

"Same here!" Suki, Aang and Toph said

"B" Zuko and Sokka said

Toph smiled at Zuko.

* * *

They were all at Yue's Tears for the Three-to-two concert, only the band knew the song to be played. All the bands best buds, and their families were in the front row.

"And now we peresent Three-to-two!"

The music began and Toph sang:

_Uh oh  
__There you go again talking cinematic  
__Yeah you!  
__You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
__I know  
__How you always seem to go  
__For the obvious instead of me  
__But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__You'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

_(Yeah)  
__Yeah, yeah  
__When you call me  
__I can hear it in your voice  
__Oh sure!  
__Wanna see me  
__And tell me all about her  
__La la  
__I'll be acting through my tears  
__I guess you'll never know  
__That I should win  
__An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__You'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
__Some kind of hero in disguise  
__And we're together  
__It's for real  
__Now playing  
__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
__Like something more than in my mind  
__I see it  
__Could be amazing_

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__You'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__You'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__You'd fall in love with  
__In the end we'd be laughing  
__Watching the sunset  
__Fade to black  
__Show the names  
__Play that happy song_

At the end, she added, "Dedicated to Zuko Agni"

Zuko felt himself go beet-red

* * *

After the concert, it was almost sunset; Toph was on stage, until

"Toph?"

"Zuko?"

"Want to watch the sunset?"

* * *

A/N: Wow! That's _awesome!_ And the redline has been met! Okay, so there are NO OCs, Who can guess who Mr. G is? If you guess right, erm...you get...TEA!!


End file.
